1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a lid mounting structure of vessel for opening/closing and connecting/disconnecting the lid of pot, thermos bottle, rice cooker, cooking pan, electronic jar, heat-cold insulating vessel, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, there exists, as lid mounting structure of vessel, a structure realized, as shown in FIG. 8, in a way to insert, when mounting a lid 35 on the mouth, 34 of the vessel body 32 constituting a pot 31, the spindle 37 of a bearing unit 36 formed on the outer circumferential face on the rear end side of the lid 35 obliquely from above in a groove 39 provided in a fastening unit 38, fasten it, and then mount the lid 35 in a way to be opened and closed around the spindle 37.
However, with this mounting structure, which is a simple structure for just fastening the spindle 37 on the lid 35 side in the groove 39 of the fastening unit 38, it sometimes happens that the lid 35 falls off from the mouth 34 because, when the lid 35 is turned in the opening or closing direction, the spindle 37 fastened in the groove 39 moves in the longitudinal direction and this reduces the amount of fastening between the groove 39 and the spindle 37.
On the other hand, in the case where this amount of fastening between the groove 39 and the spindle 37 is increased, a problem is that while it serves to prevent falling off of the lid 35, it becomes difficult to insert the spindle 37 in the groove 39 or extract the spindle 37 from the groove 39 and, as a result, it takes much trouble and time for connection and disconnection of the lid 35.
Moreover, another problem is that, since the spindle 37 is fastened in the groove 39 of the fastening unit 38, the stress produced at the time of turning of the lid 35 is directly applied to the groove 39, either causing crack or fissure in the groove 39 or breaking the groove 39.